Unbreakable
by sixbynine
Summary: Six year old Naruto has had a pretty crappy start to life. When Iruka steps in a foster father and takes him to Konoha, can he move past the past and grow up normally? eventual narusasunaru M rating
1. New beginning

arg damn plot bunnies xD anywho whilst trying to finish generations and writing another naruto one shot and a bleach long shot i though of this. a fuller explaination is after the story as i felt putting it here would ruin it slightly.

the first few chapter will be short as they will each cover a section of naruto's life as he grows up in sort of small 'memoclip' type chapters before the 'real' story starts. updates are as usual when i can ^^ i have a life and at the moment limited internet access...

read on and enjoy ^^ reviews are welcomed

* * *

The beginning

Iruka looked at the small boy, messy wild hair covering his face. He sat in the corner knees drawn up to his chest, silent. The social worker saw him looking and turned to him,

"I wouldn't if I were you" she warned gently "he's been brought back here three times already for his behaviour"

"What happened to him?"

She sighed "You really want to know? It's not nice"

Iruka nodded still looking the boy

"His mother died when he was born, his father shortly after nothing else much is known about them. The people who found him as a baby kept him in a room with his twin brother they used to push food in every so often, but other than each other they had no contact with the outside world"

"What happened to his brother?" Iruka said still not taking his eyes of the kid

"Died, they think he stopped eating to give Naruto enough food, when they found him his brother had been dead for about 18 months"

Iruka looked up finally in shock "18 months? They left a four year old boy with his dead brother for a year and a half?"

She nodded "They weren't exactly mentally stable, they killed themselves, that's the only reason he was found, the neighbours had no idea there was even a kid in the house, they never developed speech beyond basic noises to communicate with each other and soon learnt no one came when they cried. If it hadn't been for his brother, Naruto would be far worse than he is now"

Iruka looked at him he found it hard to believe it could get any worse

"There is a nice boy here, half English but speaks fluent Japanese, very polite" she said trying to usher Iruka away from Naruto

"No" he said walking over to Naruto slowly "I'm taking him home"

The woman sighed, knowing she would be seeing an angry Iruka throwing the kid back at them in a few weeks or months time. 'Well' she thought 'at least he's out of here for a while'

"Hm it says here you have a partner? Did she not want to come today?" she enquired politely, technically they weren't allowed to foster out kids to one parents, but in Naruto's case she doubted anyone cared

"_He_ doesn't like these places, he was here as a child"

The woman nodded "okay just sign here" Iruka scrunched his eyebrows up, this seemed awfully easy to just foster a kid, but then he supposed he was in one of the worst area's of town, in one of the worst foster homes.

"Do you want to take him now, or have us drop him off sometime?"

"Oh no, he can come with me now, unless he has things he needs to pack or something? We live out of town so it's quite a long drive, I can come back tomorrow is that's better for him"

The woman raised an eyebrow "he doesn't really own much" she said

Iruka looked at her and decided, the sooner he took Naruto home the better "where did he come from before he was here" he asked as they walked back to the living area Naruto was in

"The birth certificate his father filed says 'Konoha' but they found him in a town a few miles away, I don't think it's there anymore"

"Konoha? Hm I guess he's coming home then" Iruka smiled, more and more convinced Naruto was the only choice he could have made

The woman smiled pleasantly, "I'll just go get this things, you wait here"

Iruka nodded and walked over to the boy, kneeling down beside him "Hi Naruto-kun" he said quietly reaching out to touch the boys hand gently "I'm Iruka-san, I'm gonna take you home today"

Naruto looked up bright blue eyes out of place on the otherwise pale and washed out complexion "I have no home" he said clearly and stared at Iruka, gaze unwavering

Iruka smiled "You do now" he ruffled Naruto's hair gently, he flinched at the movement and scrunched back up into a ball.

"Umino-san, his things are by the front door whenever you're ready…"

Iruka stood grasping the thin almost weightless Naruto in his arms "he can talk" he said almost accusatory

She smiled "he only knows four words"

Iruka slumped slightly "still better than nothing. I'll be going then, are you sure he has nothing else?" he asked surprised as they came to the single bag sitting by the door

"He didn't own much when he arrived here, he doesn't seem particularly attached to anything and things always going missing in foster homes"

"Yeah, but not even extra clothes?"

She shook her head "Everything here is shared, we don't have enough budget for things like that"

Iruka sighed and grabbed the bag slinging it over his shoulder he opened the door and took Naruto to the waiting car, strapping him into the child seat he really shouldn't have to use on a six year old child, but scared Naruto's body simply wasn't big enough to be in a regular seat. He turned to wave at the social work only to find she has already shut the door, glaring at her Iruka silently promised Naruto he would never bring him back here or to any foster home again.

* * *

phew right now for the explaination.

for starters i sugget reading this is not very long http://www[dot]colchsfc[dot]ac[dot]uk/psychology/Genie[dot]htm

Those of you who study psychology will proberly have heard of Genie, she's a girl who lived the first thirteen years of her life in a room by herself with no contact from her parents or anyone else. when they found her she looked like a 6 year old child, had no speech, could barely walk and didn't understand how to eat properly.

I'm basing the facts of the above on this, not the entire story ^^ so most of what Naruto does etc will be based on truth. Naruto of course had his 'brother' there which another case study shows makes privation a lot more bearable.

So this is just for those people who read the story and think oh a kid would so never do that or behave this way...obviously with artistic lisence XD there will be some over drama and perhaps some un realistic recovering but most of it is true^^

also for those of you who think no one could be that cruel a child...just goes to show really doesn't it?

anyway depressin bit over as i said up above the nhext few chapters will be shorts covering each year of naruto's life until he gets to about 13/14 ^^


	2. First Year

_Wie quick up date..don't get used to it ^^:…so this is a collection of memories from the first year Naruto is living in Konoha, up until he reaches twelve the chapter's will be a bit like this ^^ they are not chronological..but they are labeled quite well ^^_

_Thanks or the reviews guys!!_

_----------------------------------_

_I always wondered what I did to deserve this? I don't know much about my parents but I know it wasn't their fault they weren't around. But after that…the pain and suffering. It was my normality, so used to it I was genuinely surprised to learn that this was _not_ the norm. _

_Kyuubi used to say that God would save us, I stopped believing in God a long time ago, I don't think I ever really believed in the first place. What kind of person lets someone live and die like that? He held life more precious above anything else, and mine more than his, I wanted to die, anything to get release. He made me promise to survive, because he said any life was better than death._

_I still don't agree…but I promised, no matter how bad it got, just to live. For him, my most precious person, who died for me. _

_-Naruto (11)_

**M1**

Noise

_9 months after bringing Naruto home _

Iruka collapsed in despair at the foot of the stair, the doors upstairs being repeatedly slammed as 7 year old Naruto ran from room to room crashing each one in the hinges. Iruka wasn't sure what sparked this, he just seemed to like the noise. Over the past year they had made painstakingly slow progress with him. Unable to teach him language or anything until they could get him to stop acting like a wild animal, Naruto still could barely talk and was unable to attend school, indeed most days even leave the house. He remembered the quiet sullen boy he had brought back and was glad Naruto had opened up enough to not sit silently in a corner like he used to. But still Iruka found himself yearning for the peaceful silence he used to have, he enjoyed having Naruto around especially when he was behaving, but he wasn't sure how much more his furniture could handle. Iruka glanced up, the banging has stopped and Naruto was sitting at the top of the stairs throwing bits of loo roll down at Iruka, he smiled at least it was quiet.

**M2**

The journey home

Iruka looked over the back seat at Naruto, he hadn't moved or made any noise since Iruka had strapped him in almost 2 hours ago. Half an hour ago he had pulled over to discover Naruto had wet himself. Desperate he rushed into a near by supermarket and looked sufficiently lost and confused for one of the staff to help him. The older woman had smiled when she had seen him and offered to give him some spare clothes from the lost property and had helpfully shown him which nappies would fit him. She seemed surprised when he said Naruto was six, he briefly explained the situation and she nodded accepting it and helping him grab some clothes for Naruto in case it happened again.

He took the cover off the car seat and threw it in a bin, luckily the polystyrene underneath seemed mostly unharmed, still this was going in the bin when they got home.

He changed Naruto quickly putting a nappy on him and strapping him back in, ignoring the stares and whispers of passers-by before getting back in and continuing down the highway.

Naruto turned his face away from the window and stared resolutely into the inside mirror, his eyes never leaving Iruka's all the way home. Iruka liked to think he saw hope and maybe a spark of thanks, but really he knew, there was an emptiness borne only of knowing life never got any better.

**M3**

Home

Iruka slid Naruto out of the car, and held him gently up to see the house,

"Look, Naurto-chan" he said quietly in the boys ear "home"

"I have no home"

Iruka sighed, that would be the first thing he had to teach him; he did have a home.

"Come on lets go meet you're other daddy" he said and walked towards the house, opening the door he walked in and flicked on the hallway lights, he had noticed Naruto got more agitated when it was dark

"Hey, Welcome home" a pair of arm wound their way around Iruka's waist "you took a while"

"It's a long drive to the city"

"Did ya get one you liked?" the voice asked

"It's not like getting a puppy!" Iruka replied indignantly turning around

"Whatever, lets see him"

Iruka looked down at Naruto, who had actually fallen asleep on the way home and was still sleeping soundly in Iruka's arms

"Meet Kakashi" he murmured smiling at his lover

Naruto's eyes shot open and he stared up at Kakashi before a thing hand reach out and tugged viscously on his hair, pulling several strands out.

"Ow jeez Iruka, did ya get the violent ass-y one?" Kakashi grumbled rubbing his head

"Stop talking about Naruto like that, just cause you used to be him doesn't mean you can treat him how you were treated. He's not had a great start to life, don't go making it any worse"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the look on Iruka's face "you always did like having something to fuss over didn't you"

"His eyes haven't totally given up yet" Iruka murmured looking down at Naruto who had wriggled free of Iruka (mostly by using his elbows and teeth) and was hunched in the corner by the settee staring up at them.

**M4**

AngerTwo months after bringing Naruto home

Iruka stared at the yellow and orange screaming ball that was currently hurling shampoo bottles and anything else he could get hold of at himself and Kakashi who was standing next to him trying to talk Naruto down from the top of the stairs,

"The psychcologist said it would be a while before he stopped being silent and he would react badly to the change in environment"

"Yeah, she never said this badly"

"Give him a break Kashi, he's been locked in a room most of his life, it's just a defense mechanism"

"I tried to bathe him"

"You shut the door" Iruka walked up the stair dodging the missiles and gently took hold of Naruto's hands, he still wasn't that strong so it was easy to restrain him. Iruka looked him in the eye,

"No, Naruto-kun, we don't throw" Naruto screamed at him and tried to escape sighing Iruka picked him and walked back in the bathroom gently placing him next the bath, the open door in clear view. He dipped a hand in the water,

"Look, nothing to worry about" Naruto was quickly distracted by the splashing of the water and although one eye was kept on the door at all times, he quietened down.

It was a fast learnt lesson for Iruka and Kakashi; always leave a way out visible for him.

**M5**

NightmaresThree weeks after bringing Naruto home

The first few weeks Iruka had been amazed at how silently Naruto slept, Kakashi of course had been out like a light. It wasn't until he heard muffled whimpers as Naruto grew more bold about making noise, that he began to worry. Iruka slipped out of bed and tiptoed into Naruto's room. Naruto was laying flat as a board quilt pulled up to his chest eyes wide open in terror, his mouth biting down on the duvet to stop any noise. Iruka rushed over and knelt beside the bed his hand stroking Naruto's sweaty face, the boy was asleep, and Iruka doubted much would wake him,

"Naruto, shh hey it's ok, I'm here" he whispered softly in his ear stroking the blonde hair

Naruto sat up dead straight shaking, he turned to Iruka breathing heavily his mouth forming the same word over and over again 'brother'

**M6**

First words

_One year after bringing Naruto home_

Iruka was having a rare moment where Naruto had had enough sleep to be attentive and was also behaving himself, he had taken the opportunity to try and teach him the alphabet, he pointed to a character,

"Seh" he said nodding to encourage Naruto to repeat he had managed to get most of the basic sounds out of him, but he was having trouble getting Naruto to tie them to the symbols.

"Seh" came the quiet response

Iruka smiled and pointed at the next one "Soh"

"Soh" came the response Iruka smiled and patted Naruto on the head

"That's enough Hiragana for today" he said putting the table away

"Hiragana" came the proud response from next to him

Iruka turned to stare and Naruto's eyes grew wide with fear as though he expected the be punished for speaking

Iruka swooped down and enveloped him in a hug "Well done Naruto, a whole word!" he exclaimed plopping a kiss on Naruto's forehead slowly the fear receded and a smile broke out "hiragana" he said again smiling more and Iruka grinned and hugged him again. He looked at Naruto, the child was truly beautiful when he smiled, enough to light up and entire room, Iruka felt sad he had been missing out on it all this time.


	3. Second year

_Hai gai's!! first just let me say thank you so much for the great response! i've never had so many fanfic alerts come in at once for faves and watches etc XD_

_below is the second year of Naruto's new life, i would like to point out all events below happened in the second year even if there is no time frame indicated ^_^_

_ugh i had to write this on word pad cause my dads stupid laptop has no MS word :O ridiculous!_

_anyway enjoy and keep up the reviews!!!_

_

* * *

_

_I've spent most of my life alone, both by choice and through no fault of mine. Even now surrounded by family, those who I _know_ care about me, I still find myself almost waiting for it all to fall apart for everyone to leave and for the oppressive loneliness to come over me again. The only thing my childhood taught me was everything you show affection for gets taken away eventually, so I taught myself not to care, about my possessions, about myself, even the friends I eventually found and the family that found me. I can't care about them because eventually it all falls apart._

_Naruto (15)_

**M1**

One year and nine months after bringing Naruto home

Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi place the cake in front of Naruto, his blue eyes lighting up

"Mine?" he questioned

Kakashi nodded, like most small kids one of the first words Naruto had learnt was 'mine', unlike most other kids his was always accompanied with a question mark and a slightly fearful look as though he was afraid the things he had labelled 'his' were going to disappear.

"Why?" Iruka grinned, everything these days was met with a 'why'

"Because today is special Naruto-kun, today it's your birthday"

His brow furrowed "Why?"

Kakashi grinned "answer that one genius"

"Today is the day you were born 8 years ago, and we're celebrating it"

Naruto's face furrowed again his eyes taking on a sad and sullen look "why?" his voice was small

Iruka looked worried and cut a slice of cake for Naruto putting it in front of him and stroking his hair gently "because you're special and were glad you were born so you could be our family"

Naruto looked at the cake and the hand and smiled, still a rare sight for the couple.

**M2**

One year two months after bringing Naruto home

Kakashi ducked as a book flew at his head; he sighed picking it up,

"Naruto" he said reproachfully "that's my favourite _signed_ volume of Icha Icha"

Naruto responded with a loud shout and threw another, which Iruka was unlucky enough to get in the way of Iruka sighed,

"What did you do now?" it always seemed to be Kakashi who riled the boy up, they had yet to work out although Iruka felt the man obsessive need to cover his face wasn't helping

"He tried to take my mask off" Iruka sighed again, he knew it

"Just let him, its not like you're hideously deformed under there"

"Not the point, he should learn"

"Kakashi he's a seven year old boy with the mental age of a two year old. He's never had to deal with other people before, just humour him the little things to make him feel cared for ok"

Kakashi grumbled but, dodging what looked like a plastic cup, he made his way to Naruto and knelt in from of him taking his mask down

"Happy now kid?" he asked grumpily

Naruto stopped and looked at him he giggled and pressed a kiss to Kakashi's chin as he had occasionally seen Iruka do when they thought he wasn't watching.

Kakashi couldn't help it, he bundled the blonde boy up in his arms hugging him close, relishing in the, usually rare, warm feeling he got whenever he was around the kid.

**M3**

First time out

It had taken over a year but Iruka had finally decided Naruto was able to control both the panic attacks he had when confronted with too much noise and commotion and his near uncontrollable rage's. He would still occasionally fly into enough that he could be taken out further than the small park near their house. Kakashi was of course dubious about taking Naruto out, but Iruka felt late Sunday afternoon was suitably quiet for their first trip out. It was still a bit chilly so Naruto had been battled into an outdoor coat much to his distaste, indeed his distaste for any clothes was such he spent much of his time trying (and succeeding) to be naked.

Iruka smirked slightly at the surprised look on Kakashi's face as Naruto's eyes opened wide at the sight of the market square and ceased to close again for some time. The excited boy ran from stall to stall interested in everything, and overwhelmed by the choice

"Iru-chan, Ka-chan(1)" Iruka could hear Naruto's loud voice over everything else and grinned at the way he still called Kakashi even after the disgruntled man had asked him not to

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I want!" Iruka raised an eyebrow and looked at him, along with 'no', 'why', 'don't and 'mine' Naruto had quickly picked up want, Iruka blamed Kakashi for this one, to often Naruto had entered a room to find hear Kakashi whisper those words to him. He looked down at the green thing Naruto was holding, on closer inspection it was a purse, a frog purse. Iruka smiled it was a lot like Naruto in it's odd out of place-ness, he patted the boy on the head, he very rarely asked for things, even less so when they were not needed like clothes or food. He reached in to his back pocket and drew out some money and handed it to Naruto

"Go give it to the man"

Naruto clutched at the money and walked timidly to the man behind the store holding out the purse and money looking at the floor. A rough hand closed over Naruto's closing the small fist around both the purse and the money

"It's ok kid he looks like he wants you to take him anyway"

Naruto looked up shyly before scuttling away behind Iruka

"Thanks Obito, but you don't need to"

"Nah it's fine, it looks it belong with him anyway"

Iruka smiled "what are you doing here anyway?"

Obito grinned "you know how much it pisses off mom and dad when I lower myself to working, plus I love the atmosphere"

"One day they're going to call you up on this" Iruka warned

"Oh like they haven't tried" Obito laughed

Iruka looked down as he felt an insistent tugging

"Iru-chan, 'm tired, can we go home now?"

Obito laughed "Kids huh give em what they want and they wanna leave right after"

Iruka was to busy smiling down at the kid rubbing his eyes sleepily

"Yes Naruto" he said softly "we can go home"

**M4**

2 years after bringing Naruto home

Iruka awoke to find Naruto staring at him and holding out a tray, on the tray sat a slice of neatly buttered toast, an egg gently soft boiled and cracked (with dipping bread), a glass of juice (for Iruka) and a mug of coffee (for Kakashi). Nestled in amongst it all sat a home made card with a tidy drawing on the front. Iruka poked Kakashi to get him to wake up,

"Your favourite" Naruto said quietly, although his vocabulary had expanded a lot since he arrived he was still shy, he stepped forward tripping on his own feet and tumbling forwards showering the couple with breakfast. Iruka an Kakashi sat stock still in bed surrounded by juice, hot coffee and egg.

Naruto froze his eyes suddenly afraid, waiting for the shouting the punishment, none came instead two sets of warm arms gathered him up and pulled him into bed with them

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I was trying to be nice"

"We know, sweetie" Iruka said smiling down at him he reached over and grabbed the now coffee soaked card, shaking it he opened it and read,

"Ka-chan, Iru-chan, two years" Iruka smiled at Kakashi and drew Naruto closer last year they had tried to celebrate by bringing Naruto his favourite food to him in bed, Naruto had not taken well to be woken so unexpectedly and greeted by someone standing in his room, Iruka supposed this was an apology of sorts

"He remembered" he said to Kakashi, who nodded licking egg off his fingers and offering it to Naruto who pulled a face at the sight of egg

Iruka smiled and lay the card out to dry, even now he remembers that day as when Naruto truly started to move away from his horrific past, they still joke about it every year when Naruto tries to take the card down and throw it away and Iruka shouts and fights him till he gives in, and he always does, Naruto loves the card just as much as Iruka does. He remembers the day as when he first started to feel part of a family again, snuggled up in between his two fathers surrounded by juice soaked sheets and toast crumbs, he remembers it as perfect.

* * *

(1) Kaa-chan is mother, i know Ka-chan is diff but it sounds the same therefore..joke XD

aww Naru chan is growing up, soon he gets let out of the house :O le gasp


	4. Onward

Sorry guys this is a bit shorter than the others, but it is the last of the 'childhood chapters' the 'real' story will start next. and by that i mean no more memo clips XD they were fun to do in the beginning each one almost like a mini story but now im getting irritated with them....

and Naruto is now 12, he can read and write and talk about as good as he's ever gonna get, Iruka's been protecting him from the big bad world for far to long it's off to school soon!

but first, a couple more memories, the last being the most important so read carefully ^_^ enjoy

* * *

Do you ever think life moves to fast? I feel like my childhood and teenage years were over so fast, the bits of them that came after my original foster parents anyway. I'm starting my own family soon yet it still feels like just yesterday I met Iruka. I'm terrified of becoming a parent, I'm so scared that they'll hate me, or somehow my past will effect them. Maybe there's a gene or something, some predisposition and I'll ruin their life the way mine was. Everyone tells me I'm being stupid but I just can't shake this worry.

_-Naruto(20)_

**M1**

Christmas (age 8)

Naruto ran down the stairs eager to see the tree he had spent hours decorating with all the presents stacked untidily around it. He ran through the house loudly, Iruka had promised even though it was Sunday he was allowed up early, although as Kakashi's sleepy face followed him down the stairs, perhaps not this early,

"Naruto, I'm glad you're excited but it's 4AM, Iruka's so sleep he sent me to come get you"

Naruto pouted "but you promised"

"we promised early, not crack of dawn, come on we were all up late last night just a couple more hours, you can come in with us as long as you lay still" Kakashi goaded to tired to even try and be stern

Naruto's face lit up he loved weekends when Iruka and Kakashi let him sneak into their bed and snuggle between them, they had stopped letting him once it became apparent he could sleep perfectly fine by him self.

Naruto wiggled himself down between the two men relishing in the warmth, it wasn't long before his eyes slid shut and he drifted off, allowing Iruka and Kakashi to sleep until a more reasonable time.

**M2**

Christmas (age 10)

Naruto tiptoed down the stairs careful to avoid the creaky one. He slid the door open gently making no sound and slipped silently into the front room. Grinning with glee he moved forward towards the stack of presents reaching out to grab one,

"What are you doing?"

Naruto jumped and turned around guiltily "nothing"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "although I appreciate the extra hour since last year it's still 5AM" Kakashi pointed at the door "back to bed"

Naruto shuffled past him "I was really quiet this year as well" he said huffily

Kakashi smiled "not quiet enough for me" failing to mention he had only noticed because he had risen to go to the loo and had seen Naruto's empty bed

**M3**

The Piano

Iruka had taken Naruto with him to visit on of his friends, Naruto forgot the name; he wasn't really paying attention. To busy looking at the big expensive houses they were driving past. Inside was even better marble, sweeping staircases, chandeliers. Perhaps a bit over the top for a 5 bedroom semi, but then if you knew the people who lived there you sorta expected it. Although the staircase was not quite that sweeping, the marble was only partially real and the chandelier...well it was a chandelier and the family were very proud of it even though it looked odd in the hallway.

What really caught Naruto's eye was the dusty piano sitting a side room, Naruto thought it looked a little sad and forgotten, forgetting what Iruka had told him about respecting privacy and not to touch he walked over to it, gently rubbing one hand against it, coughing at the cloud of dust. He lifted the lid and sat on the chair, looking around he checked he was alone and tapped the keys gently loving the thick deep sound they made. Humming he tapped out a tune getting faster and more adventurous as he forgot he was in someone else's house playing with someone else's forgotten piano,

"You play well, who taught you" came a tight voice from the door

Naruto stopped and turned his face flushing "n-no one, I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"You should never apologise for playing something so beautiful, although if no one taught you I guess I should be jealous of your talent" the boy moved closer resting his fingers on the keys "no one's played this since Minato died, my father said no one could play as beautifully as he could and it was his alone to play"

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Naruto slid from the stool

"It's ok, I heard recording of him once I think you deserve to play this, but father wouldn't approve" he held out his hand "lets go"

Naruto took the hand and was lead away from the piano he still itched to touch, he was placed in front of a newer version, still a wonderful instrument but no where near as wonderful as the old one. Still Naruto new how to be polite and he smiled

"Thank you…"he said pausing waiting for the boy to fill in the blank of his name

"Sasuke" he said sitting on the couch "Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

:O he finally meets the Uchiha!!


	5. Naruto!

Whew! finally got this out ^^ i'm really liking this one ^^ it almost toally AU so it's giving me a chance to play with characters you can't in canonverse fics...

anyway enjoy and review!!

* * *

_I'll be the first to admit I'm not father material, I don't share very well and Iruka is mine. Not to mention I have some colourful tastes and questionable ideals that shouldn't be passed on. But what Iruka wants Iruka gets, and more than anything he wanted a family, he could tell I wasn't keen on the idea, but he persevered and brought home Naruto. Sometimes I still wonder about that decision…I mean did he just feel sorry for the kid? Or did he genuinely see the promise he had? I wonder the same thing about me sometimes, did he see the person I could be? The person I had been? Or did he just pity the person I was? Maybe it's just in his nature to care for broken things that need fixing._

_-Kakashi_

Naruto was bored, unbelievably bored. Iruka and Kakashi had been downstairs talking with the police officer for almost an hour now, he had been sent to room as soon as he arrived on the door step; held by the collar in the hands of said police man. Frankly Naruto didn't see what was so wrong, that statue in the fountain needed some colour anyway. He sighed and rolled over his head falling backwards off the bed as he hung semi upside down, he knew he was in for it; this was the fourth time he had been caught and brought home by police in the six months that Iruka and Kakashi had started to allow him out in the small village. Naruto sat up as he heard gravel flicking across his window, looking he saw Sasuke down below smirking at him, he opened the window and leant out,

"Hey bastard" he said lazily "if you scratch it you gotta buy a new one"

"Whatever" Sasuke shrugged "just get your lame ass down here"

"Can't, police are downstairs"

Sasuke smirked he knew about Naruto's antics and more often than not was involved; he was just better at not getting caught "scaredy cat, you're already in trouble at least have some fun before your grounded again"

Naruto knew he should know better, but he couldn't help it Sasuke always managed to get under his skin "I'll show you scared, ass" and he swung his legs over the ledge and hopped onto the porch roof with practised silence and ease, before leaping to the ground and rolling to arrive at Sasuke's feet before standing,

"Now what? I'm out"

Sasuke shrugged "dunno, just gets kinda boring without you around, my place? I've got that new game you've been on about for ages"

Naruto's eyes lit up" yeah come on" and he ran down the side of the house and towards Sasuke's house, the dark haired boy following him smiling.

Sasuke shimmied up the pipe next to his window and slipped inside, glaring as Naruto landed less than softly on the floor,

"Idiot, my brother is still awake you know"

"So, last time he caught us sneaking in he showed us where your dad hid the whiskey"

Sasuke smiled that _had_ been a fun night, still Sasuke was pretty sure Itachi had already been at the whiskey and that if he caught them sneaking in again the results would not be as nice.

"Just sit down and be quiet" he mumbled as he got the game out the box and slid it into the machine

Naruto grinned and bounced silently, excited, as always, over something so simple as a new game. Sasuke sighed, he wondered time and time again why he was friends with this moron.

Naruto grinned happily his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder as he played, and Sasuke smiled remembering why they were friends. Naruto's smile, the cheerful, playful personality, even after everything he had been through (and Sasuke was one of the few to know) he was still so damn happy, it was infectious. Sasuke couldn't help but smile and be happy around him. Sasuke leaned back on the headboard his eyes slipping shut as he fell asleep, Naruto's hushed cursing as he died yet again ringing in his ears.

Naruto groaned quietly as the sunlight hit his eyes and stung even though they were closed tight, he opened his eyes giving into the fact it was day and he would have to get up. Sasuke stared back at him,

"Hi" he said softly not surprised he had woken up at Sasuke's he slept there often enough, he was curious about their closeness but that would probably be explained eventually

"Morning" Sasuke said back "sleep well?"

"Yeah, best in a while, no weird dreams" It was no secret to anyone who ever watched Naruto sleep, that his past still plagued him subconsciously, whilst he no longer had the terrifying, screaming nightmares when he first arrived with Kakashi and Iruka, he still didn't sleep totally soundly

Sasuke smiled "that's good"

Naruto nodded "I think it must have been you, I mean I always sleep better when you're around anyway, I guess sleeping so close must have helped. By the way.." he looked down at where Sasuke's arm was slung almost possessively over his right hip, whilst the other was entangled with Naruto's between their chests. Sasuke shrugged,

"Musta fallen asleep like it last night" he hesitated for a fraction of a second "does it bother you?"

Naruto shrugged "nah, I mean you're Sasuke right? It's cool" he stretched and rolled off the bed "s'pose I better go home and face the music" he said glumly

"I'll come with you" Sasuke said

"Nah it's ok I mean I goaded you into helping, besides I'm used to it, precious Sasuke-kun isn't" Naruto grinned teasing him and Sasuke glared, everytime they had this fight and every time Naruto insisted on taking the blame for everything, maybe it's cause he knew he could get away with way more than Sasuke could, he had Iruka and Kakashi wrapped around his finger.

"This is different Naruto, we coloured the statue of the village founders heads green and pink, and remember last time they said no more chances. I don't wanna see you get sent away somewhere when it's not even your fault. No fighting this time I'm coming to" Sasuke eyes had narrowed and Naruto recognised the expression, ironically enough it was the one he had got when Naruto has suggested that maybe toilet papering the head teacher's car wasn't a good idea. Even if he _had_ excluded Naruto from every school trip on account of 'those men not being proper guardians to sign him off' Naruto had still felt the reaction was a bit extreme. But Sasuke had been adamant as to the 'punishment'; they had almost got expelled when they'd been caught in the act, the one and only time Sasuke had not managed to get away in time. The bruise he showed up with the next day was enough to make Naruto a) hate Sasuke's family, his uncle for doing it the rest of them for allowing it and b) make sure Sasuke was never caught again.

"Ok, but you're sleeping at mine tonight"

Sasuke looked away, he hated how Naruto had found out his uncle hit him, it made him feel weak, like he needed protecting. He should be the one protecting Naruto, not the other way round.

"Sasuke" Naruto's voice was hard and unrelenting

"Fine"

Naruto wrapped his arms around him

"While this is all very cutesy, you two have some explaining to do" Itachi leant in the doorway "I already lied to mom and dad for you guys and told them I didn't know where you were and Sasuke had been ill all night so they didn't come and check. I'm doing my best to keep Madara from coming down the minute he hears. But I'm not a miracle worker and the police are back at Naruto's house"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded "we'll take the window" he said "thanks Itachi"

Itachi grumbled "just fucking behave and I wouldn't have to bail you out all the damn time"

Sasuke smiled "you're just jealous" he said

Itachi looked at him his eyebrow raising slightly, the closest to a smile he every got.

Sasuke grinned and shimmied out the window after Naruto.

* * *

next chapter: naruto and the police!!

aww aren't they cute..see what happens when Sasuke grows up WITH parents and WITHOUT a homicidal brother...

yup Itachi is good people!! i've grown real attached to nice itachi in other fics and i wanna try it. i already have couple evil creepy itachi fics under my belt and while they are fun i want a) the focus to be on naruto not sasukes messed up childhood and b) i like the idea of a bunch of slightly nutty uchiha's running around plus of course this way i get to write fun older bro (which i totally am to all people who are younger than me..cept im a girl but whateverXD) and happy sasuke gets to come out and play^_^

evil ITachi just fits into depressing emo fics way better and thats not what i want this to be ....so we has slightly immoral older bro itachi. all the uchiha's are gonna be nice in this ^^

cept Madara...he's a total dick


	6. two birds, one stone ototou

_new chapter already :O le gasp XD_

is anyone else reading the Naruto manga??

my friends are all way behind i have no one to sit down with and go 'uwaaiii. omigod' XD Bleach to...

why does bleach chapters always seem shorter than naruto chapters...weird...

anyway next chapter ^_^ review!! ^_^

_

* * *

_

_Hn. Stupid blonde._

_-Sasuke (9)_

_He sat down one day out of the blue, when we were about 12, and told me every thing. His parents , his first guardians, how he still remembered them, being stuck in that room. I remember him looking at me with this face that just expected me sneer and walk away-walk away from him like he meant nothing. I'll never forget how much it hurt to think that _anyone_ could just walk away from him, could take that look, that desperate seeking of humanity and throw it in his face. I wanted to punch something. I smiled instead, an expression that I was using more and more around him and hugged him, the first of many. There were no words, I mean 'sorry man' doesn't quite cut it. He felt warm in my arms, a comfortable sense of _right_ and I never wanted to let go, I wanted to always be the one to hold him. _

_He's still a stupid blonde though._

_-Sasuke (15)_

Naruto opened his front door quietly and slipped inside he turned and motioned for Sasuke to stay in the hall or go upstairs, Sasuke nodded and went up the stairs quietly as Naruto turned down the hall and into the living room. His parents faces and those of the two police officers turned to greet him,

"Uh, hi" he said looking down at the floor

"Finally decided to show up then?" a snide voice greeted him and Naruto looked up to see a strange woman sitting next to the Iruka on the couch "ungrateful brat" she stood up and cuffed him round the back of the head, Naruto flinched

"Who the hell are you old lady?" he yelled rubbing the back of his head

"I'm the person who is going to be monitoring you and your guardians, to make sure this is the best environment for you to be living in. Your behaviour seems to indicate a poor upbringing resulting from poor parenting, were assessing whether this is the best place for you to live"

Naruto's eyes widened "Y-you're going to take me away"

"Possibly it depends on what I find over the next few weeks"

Naruto stared at her before turning around silently and walking away, his heavy footsteps leading back up the stairs.

Iruka closed his eyes, flinching every time he heard Naruto's footsteps,

"Is this really for the best Senju-san?" Iruka said quietly

"Right now, no. Given his history he will feel very betrayed by this, he will understand in the end though" she sighed "the last thing he needs is to feel the two people whom, he trusts the most 'dobbed' him in to social services. But he also needs to realise if he continues acting this way, he will be taken away by the police and may end being taken away from you. I've seen you two do everything over the last few years to try and control, and I'm afraid this is the last option"

Kakashi nodded "that's the only reason I suggested this Iruka" he said quietly wrapping his arms around the man "the kids grown on me over the years and I don't want to lose him, but more than that I can see the way he acts is killing you"

Iruka nodded "I know I know, it's for the best, a sharp shock"

The woman nodded and turned to leave the police officers following "oh one more things before I leave Iruka-kun, you've known me since you were in nappies, I used to babysit for your mother. Christ I walked in on you and him" she pointed at Kakashi who smirked while Iruka blushed heavily "stop making me feel old by using my last name, call me Tsunade, dammit" she finished grinning as she left.

Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, Sasuke was sitting patiently waiting at the other end for him to start talking. Sure enough after five minutes of silence Naruto started,

"There gonna get rid of, Sasuke" he said quietly "there's some woman down there, who said that Iruka and Kakashi aren't good parents"

Sasuke snorted "they can't just take you away they have to prove it"

"But they can" he wailed over dramatically as Sasuke rolled his eyes "I've been brought home by the police like 10 times already"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow it was closer to 3 or 4 but he got the feeling that wasn't important right now, he sighed and moved over to wrap the blonde in his arms "dobe, if they were coming to take you away they would have done so by now"

Naruto sniffed "that's not the problem"

Sasuke frowned but waited for him to continue

"Iruka and Kakashi" he sniffed again "they didn't try and stop them, they don't care" Naruto buried his head in Sasuke chest and Sasuke could just make out the last whisper "they don't want me"

Sasuke face hardened and he clutched at Naruto harder, as the boy cried quietly.

Sasuke strode into the living room, having made sure Naruto was fast asleep. He stopped infront of Iruka and Kakashi, trademark glare in place, unwavering,

"What the hell?" he spat quietly at them wary of talking to loudly in case Naruto woke up "what the hell are you doing? Threatening to get rid of him? Do you have no idea at all?"

Iruka looked at the angry fifteen year old surprised at the venom behind his words "Sasuke, you don't understand" he tried to explain

"I do understand, I understand he's upstairs _crying_ for the first time since I've known him because he thinks you don't want him anymore"

Iruka choked on his breath standing to meet Sasuke gaze "that-that's not what we meant, of course we still want him, but-but" he looked to Kakashi for help as his emotions got the better of him, Kakashi stepped forward,

"He needs to realise that if his continues to act like this then regardless of how much we want him he _will_ be taken away. This is a small town Sasuke, you know better than most the prejudice of small towns. The people here are already growing tired of his antics, his not a cute little boy anymore, he almost a fully grown man and there are so many rumours surrounding his past, they all assume the worst when he acts like this"

"It's was just some paint" Sasuke snorted

"Yeah, and last time it was _just_ some toilet paper, and the time before that he only wrecked a _little_ bit of the market square. But next time, it might be bigger and worse and the majority here feel he's just a criminal in the making, they want him taken care of before things get out of hand" Kakashi sighed "you know and I know it won't happen, that this is just his way of rebelling of trying to get people to see him. But he's attracting the wrong kind of attention, and nothing we say sinks in. This is the only way to get him to realise the damage he's doing"

Sasuke looked away "This will break him, why can't you just tell him. The minute he feels he's unwelcome and unwanted he'll run, and I'll go with him"

Kakashi sighed "I know, he never gave us a chance to explain he just took off"

Sasuke turned as he walked away "you don't have very long"

Kakashi nodded "you need to go home, you're fathers been calling after you"

Sasuke eyes narrowed "Is my uncle there?"

Kakashi nodded "his cars out the front"

Sasuke could feel his heart sink, he kept his face the same; impassive and uncaring as he left Naruto's house and went back to his.

Sasuke opened the door as quietly as he could, he knew it wouldn't make any difference, but he hoped. As predicted a hand grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the house slamming the door behind him,

"You sure took your time getting back" the oh too familiar voice of his uncle rang through his head "Itachi said you were sick last night, you sure don't looks sick to me, so you must have lied to him. Your poor brother all he ever does is try and help your parents bring you up to be a respectable Uchiha and you lie to him" the hand shook him and Sasuke said nothing knowing there was nothing he could say, he beat down the voice inside him that wanted to hate Itachi for being the 'perfect' one, he knew it wasn't his brothers fault, in fact Itachi did everything he could to stop Madara acting like this

"Nothing to say? Typical, too cowardly and pathetic, go upstairs I'll deal with you later" he dropped Sasuke who walked up the stairs slowly, knowing going any faster would only result more shouts of him being a coward. He fell onto his bed with a sigh, looking up slightly when Itachi walked in and closed the door quietly behind him,

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I tried to stop him from coming down, I don't even know how he knew anything was up"

Sasuke shrugged "we've got family all over this town, half of them are in the force, someone probably mentioned it without even thinking"

Itachi nodded "well at least this time he didn't hit you"

Sasuke snorted "only because I've gotta go school tomorrow, if he's still here on Friday it'll be a different story"

Itachi sighed "why won't you tell anyone?"

Sasuke sat up, "for a start nothing he does constitutes abuse, he shouts at me like any parent would and the few times he's hit me" he paused "well it's the same isn't it? Just discipline, and when you take into account I've usually been out with Naruto vandalising something the night before, who do you think the authorities are gonna side with?"

"Well you know the answer to that problem don't you?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke looked at him questioning

"Stop giving him reasons to come down hear and 'punish' you, if you stopped being a little shit, then all of the things he does would have no reason, and that makes it abuse that even the most blind can't ignore. Not to mention, you'd stop getting Naruto in trouble"

Sasuke looked away thoughtfully, "There was a social worker over there this morning, she said they were going to take Naruto away if he carried on"

Itachio smirked "two birds with one stone"

Sasuke nodded "thank you"

Itachi shook his head "little brother you're an idiot. If you didn't act like a fucking vandal all the time you wouldn't even be in this mess"

Sasuke looked away sulking slightly "I just like being with Naruto, and Naruto likes to attract attention, I didn't even realise how bad it was until it got out of control and by then…"

"I know, but you're still an idiot" he ruffled Sasuke hair earning a glare before leaving, turning back he added "just…find another way for Naruto to attract attention, the good kind"

Sasuke lay back as the door closed, smiling as he remember the day he had met Naruto, the shy, almost terrified boy. Sitting at the ancient piano his fathers best friend had given and played for them, his finger dancing over the notes without even knowing what they were. Sasuke closed his eyes remembering the sounds, beautiful even in the disorganised chaos that was a nine year old playing an instrument he had never seen before.

He smiled, the answer had been there all the time.

* * *

for the record...no Tsunade is not gonna be an 'evil' character....

Also Sasuke is not technically being abused by MAdara, his uncle just has 'alternative' parenting methods, i suppose it could be consider emotional abuse...but yeah madara isnt gonna be the kinda guy who throws sasuke around and beats him up...its just not 'uchiha'

this was a bit Sasuke centric wasn't it? he's sorta a bit of a wimp..guess that's what happens when he grown up in a reasonably caring family XD


	7. Remember dobe

hai hai new chapter enjoy

sorry for the reupload i remembered i'd forgotton to put in the itaclicy bit at the top XD

_

* * *

__I_ _often wonder what would have happened if I had listened to the adoption lady, walked away from Naruto and picked a well behaved perfect child. Certainly my life would have easier, less tiresome and hopefully less police filled. But there's a certain richness Naruto brings with him, he always gets back up and tries again no matter how dire it may seem, you can't help but be motivated by it. I've noticed it in myself and everyone around us, there's just something about him that makes you want to live and experience everything. The trouble is trying to convince the terrified child inside him that still has so much control._

_-Iruka_

Kakashi sighed as he stared at the heavily sleeping teen, Naruto was curled around his pillow, his fist was clutching at the sleeve of Sasuke's jumper the other teen had draped over the blonde before he had left. His face was slightly blotchy and Kakashi could see the faint damp spot where he had been crying.

It irked him slightly to realise how much he had come to care for the boy ever since Iruka had brought him home, he had never felt he was fatherly person, and didn't really like kids that much. Kakashi had long held the belief that to care for someone was a weakness, and yet both Iruka and Naruto, and even Sasuke had managed to worm their way in. He frowned,

"Must be going soft in my old age" he murmured as he walked toward Naruto, he tried to convince himself he was only talking to the kid cause Iruka was to upset to do it, but really deep in his heart he knew he _wanted_ to be the one to reassure Naruto that they still loved him and wanted him, that _he _loved him and wanted him. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the slightly damp hair away from Naruto's sweaty face, trying to push down the lump in his throat that rose every time he remembered it was _his_ fault that Naruto was like this,

"Naru-chan" he grinned, the nickname had stuck ever since Sasuke had dubbed him that on their first meeting

"Sas'ke?" Naruto mumbled and pulled the jumper over him more

"No" Kakashi was more than a little amused by sleepy Naruto's antics

"But you smell just like him" Naruto finally cracked open an eye and sat up looking embarrassed as he realised Kakashi was sitting there

"Sasuke left his jumper as a blanket for you, although why he didn't just use your actual quilt I don't know"

Naruto flushed and looked away "he knows I sleep better when I'm with him, guess he thought the jumper would do if he couldn't be around"

Kakashi nodded "that's nice of him"

Naruto nodded

Kakashi sighed and looked at him "Naruto, this thing with the social worker"

Naruto's head dropped down again "I know what you're going to say, it's happened before, I guess we had a good run"

Kakashi wrapped an arm around him "no matter what happens, we will always want you and love you, Naruto. Don't for one second doubt that"

He turned Naruto round to face him "But this behaviour of yours has to stop or not matter what we want, you'll get taken away. People here are already suspicious of you because of where you came from, don't prove them right ok? Do something to show them all the wonderful boy we see everyday" Kakashi stopped, somewhat surprised by the amount that he had said in such a sort space of time

"I don't have anything, I'm not that smart, I'm not that good at sport or art, there's nothing exceptional about me at all"

"Yes, there is moron"

Kakashi and Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing in the door, he walked over and threw a book at Naruto,

"You better not have got snot on my jumper"

Naruto looked at the book "piano for beginners?" he looked at Sasuke in confusion "why would you think I can play?"

Sasuke sat down "because, idiot, the first time we ever met, way before we met at school, was at my house when Iruka and Kakashi came over to visit"

"I don't remember" Naruto looked puzzled

"You're memory was a little off for several years after we adopted you, the doctor said it was due to the trauma, coupled with late development meant your brain deliberately 'dropped' a lot information as a safeguard, once you got over that you still only had the brain development of a very small child and hence didn't fully develop memory until maybe 10 or 11" Kakashi could tell by the confused look Naruto didn't understand and he sighed "cause of everything you went through your brain deliberately forgot stuff"

"Oh, that kind makes sense" Naruto's face was still scrunched up in confusion, Sasuke prodded his forehead

"Pay attention, the point was when I met you, you were sitting at an old piano playing beautifully, and you'd had no lessons and as far I could tell had never seen a piano before" Sasuke pointed at the book meaningfully "you're a natural, imagine what lessons could do for you"

Naruto looked dubious, "just cause when I was a kid I could tap a tune doesn't make me any good"

Sasuke sighed "look it wasn't the random playing of a kid with a new toy, even I was surprised and amazed by it and I've been having lessons since I was about 4, I was honestly surprised when you said no one had taught you"

Naruto looked up "I surprised you? And I don't remember? Dammit" Naruto grinned at him "I guess it can't hurt to try, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded glad he was smiling again, the social worker seemingly forgotten

"Who's gonna teach me then?" Naruto looked up miserably "I mean, no one would want to come near me"

Sasuke sighed he still had yet to get Naruto out of this belief no one wanted him around. Despite the prejudice of many of the older member of the town, the kids their own age didn't seem to mind the blonde to much, sure they all prefer Sasuke but all of them enjoyed Naruto's company to. Not that Naruto would ever see it.

"Itachi and I can do it"

Naruto looked up happily "really?"

"Che, of course idiot" Sasuke hit him over the head with the other books he was holding "I need to show my uncle I can be a good boy anyway"

Naruto's face darkened at the mention of Madera "that bastard better not have touched you"

"Or what Naru-chan?" Sasuke snapped, Madara was not his favourite subject

Naruto hmphed and glowered, he knew as well as Sasuke did that there was nothing either of them could do about the guy except keep out of his way.

He grinned again flicking through the piano book, his mood changing instantaneously "when can we start?"

Kakashi grinned at how quickly the blonde could be distracted and stood up stretching out his back "I'll leave you guys to it then" and walked out of the door closing it behind him intent on finding Iruka

Sasuke held out his hand "jumper please"

Naruto pulled a face "I wanna keep it, it smells nice"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed "fine but when you eventually have to wash it I want it back, it won't smell like me then"

Naruto wrinkled his nose "fine"

"Come on lets go, my house is empty at the moment" Sasuke could already feel a Naruto induced headache coming on and he groaned silently, sometimes he was hard to deal with but, as Naruto took his hand and followed him out the house, it was worth it.

* * *

naru-chan easily distracted by shiny things

sasu-chan secretly loves it..

XD r and r pls


	8. Pervert!

_i realised i'd left out the little italic bit on the last chapter so i re uploaded it ^^_

_don't really have much to say here cept enjoy ^^ sorry for the long wait ^^:_

_

* * *

_

_Every time I look at that kid I think we did something badly wrong. Born and raised an Uchiha yet still so inept. I mean sure he has the surliness and rude temperament, not to mention an excellent cold shoulder. But he lacks so much, I think it's because he's the youngest always having me to spoil him and mom doting on him. He will never survive in the world with that soft heart of his he hides so carefully, perhaps he would have been better off raised without family, at a boarding school like the rest of us. Then again, I look at him with that silly blonde kid and I wonder, is it really so bad to have a heart? To let your emotions effect you, maybe he'll get hurt and maybe he's weaker for it. But maybe he got the better end of the stick, it must be so freeing to love like that._

_-Itachi_

Naruto frowned and glared at the object before him, he and Sasuke had been in the room for almost two hours. Naruto didn't understand anything about the piano and Sasuke had the biggest headache. Sasuke was currently laying backward on the couch his head hanging over the end and resting on the floor, his eyes closed,

"Come on try it again" he said quietly "follow the pattern in the book, like I showed you"

Naruto pouted "but I don't know what those notes say" rustling could be heard and Sasuke felt the piano book hit the settee next to him he opened an eye slightly

Naruto was frowning at the piano again, his hand settled on the notes and he tapped out a tune humming as he went along,

"I don't see why I need the stupid book," he said grinning

Sasuke glared at him,

"Because you can only get so far on blind luck" he grumbled

"Well lets see how far I can get before we start using that dumb book again"

Sasuke stood up sighing "it's great you can play things you've heard before from memory, but you need to be able read music as well"

Naruto pouted, Sasuke smiled despite himself "come on, I've had enough for today and my parents will be home soon"

"Oo does that mean we can play with the new game"

Sasuke nodded "just be quiet"

Naruto grinned and settled himself down on Sasuke's bed grabbing the controller as Sasuke sat back his feet resting on Naruto's lap as he read a book,

"You know I think Itachi may make a better teacher than I will" Sasuke said looking up "he taught me, I mean it wasn't easy but I can play"

Naruto nodded not looking away from the screen for even an instant "if you think that's best"

Sasuke smirked and went back to his book he knew under any other circumstance Naruto would never have agreed to Itachi teaching him, but when he was distracted he'd agree to anything.

Naruto had a vague idea of having just agreed to something he wouldn't usually like, but he shrugged it off. The last time he'd done that him and Sasuke had wound up skinny dipping in nearby lake as part of a dare Itachi had proposed while both of them were distracted by something. Although Sasuke had pouted and sulked the entire time, Naruto had to admit he loved the entire experience, Kakashi had laughed saying they always had had trouble getting him to keep his clothes on and Iruka had looked on disapprovingly with the faint smile that told Naruto, Iruka wasn't really angry or upset with him. He smiled and looked over at Sasuke, the usually grumpy boy had fallen asleep and slid halfway down the wall curling into a relaxed ball his hands gently grasping the hem of Naruto's shirt, the book lay forgotten on the floor. Naruto glanced at the clock, well past midnight, he really hadn't been paying attention to the time. It was far to late to go home now, he stood up and stretched, switching off the console and turning to Sasuke, still curled up on the bed. He had changed into his pyjama pants earlier so Naruto just pulled the quilt up over him and watched as he rearranged himself into the warmth. Smiling softly he looked around for the blow-up bed he usually slept on, he found it almost immediately and sighed. There was clearly a puncture in it somewhere, the thing was completely flat and they never let it down. Naruto stood up and glanced over at Sasuke's bed thinking, he hadn't minded last time, and if he explained as soon as they woke up Sasuke would understand. Naruto made his mind up and slipped our of his shirt and trousers, usually he slept naked but he really couldn't think of a way to explain that in morning so he kept his boxers on and slid in beside Sasuke. He lay there stiff for a few moments before turning over and facing the still sleeping Sasuke, it amused Naruto how utterly relaxed and perfect Sasuke could look when he was asleep, considering the near constant scowl he had in place when awake. Naruto smiled relaxing into the soft mattress and closing his eyes, not noticing one dark eye open slightly and look at him before a mouth smiled softly and a hand crept up and over his hip bringing them closer.

Itachi stood in the door way looking at the pair of them amusedly, he had known for a while that Sasuke liked Naruto far more than was usual for friends. He could also see that Naruto, although completely unaware of it, was slowly falling for his brother. If he was totally honest it had been coming since the start, ever since Sasuke met Naruto when he was a little kid he had been enthralled, desperately wanting to see the boy at every opportunity, Kakashi and Iruka didn't bring him round very often for various reasons, although it was fairly obvious now that at the time these were excuse to hide the fact that Naruto was at the doctors or simply having a rough time and not ready for people. When Sasuke had learnt Naruto was both moving next door _and_ going to the same school as him, he was so excited Itachi had had to threaten to take his play station away from him.

Itachi knew from conversations he had both overhead and had with Kakashi that Naruto had often asked to see Sasuke, and then when he was most upset he would occasionally cry out for the boy. The only way they had managed to get Naruto into school for the first was by telling him Sasuke would be there.

Itachi frowned, he knew Naruto's past very well, having been trusted with the information by both Naruto and his parents, he could see the two of them were dangerously close to each other almost to the point of excluding others. He knew Sasuke held general disdain for most people and that Naruto still had some deep seated issues with trust and forming relationships and that in any other case it would have been a very worrying concern to see how utterly dependent on each other they were, but with them, Itachi wondered if perhaps they would be far more worrying if they didn't have each other. He sighed deciding that after the past few days they deserved the rest and peace and turned away closing the door silently.

Naruto groaned under his breath as he felt the morning creeping up on him, he flipped himself over in and effort to pretend it didn't exist only to find his path blocked by a solid, warm and naked chest. He froze, he'd forgotten where he was sleeping, cracking open an eye he noticed Sasuke was still asleep and breathed a sigh of relief. Relaxing, he noted absently he was actually quite warm and for the second time in his life he had slept peacefully all night long. He wondered briefly if there was any correlation between his nice sleep and being with Sasuke, but dismissed the though as silly immediately,

"Stop thinking" came a sleepy voice from above him and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke still apparently fast asleep

"How.." he started only to be interrupted

"I can feel you frowning against my chest, either go back to sleep or lay still"

Naruto did as he was told turning fully onto his side and relaxing before the conversation sunk in,

"Wait, you're not mad I'm in your bed?"

"Why would I be mad?" Sasuke was sounding slightly annoyed now

"Well I mean it's your bed, your half naked and I'm a guy" Naruto trailed off as if his point had been made

"Yeah so?" apparently not he thought

"Well, you know it's not normal is it? I thought you'd be mad at me"

Sasuke sighed and gave up on sleep opening his eyes and looking down at Naruto

"First, it's perfectly normal, it's just not usually done. But if your happy and I'm happy then there's no problem. Secondly, I wasn't mad last time was I?"

"Well, yeah but that was different we both accidentally fell asleep, this time I got in deliberately"

"Well, maybe I just like sleeping with you"

The innuendo went right over Naruto's head but he did pick up on the sentiment and smiled "I like it to, it's warm and I don't wake up in the middle of the night"

Sasuke pulled him closer "all the more reason to do it more often"

Sasuke smiled into Naruto's hair, he felt a little guilty, he knew Naruto was as naïve and innocent as they come and that the underlying meaning behind most if not all of these actions was lost on him. He settled down again against the warm skin, hoping that Naruto's simple acceptance meant even if he didn't understand the emotions he still had them.

Itachi sat in the kitchen watching amusedly as Obito hauled himself out their next door neighbours upstairs window and dropped to the porch roof and then to the floor, before walking nonchalantly through Itachi's back door and sitting down as if nothing has happened,

"You know Naruto's here so you didn't have to sneak out" Itachi said sipping his coffee

"Sneak out of where?" Obito said keeping his back to the younger Uchiha

"I'm not stupid every time you're in town I see you creeping around Kakashi's and Iruka's house, does Iruka know you're still sleeping with your ex?" Itachi smirked as Obito turned around pale white

"Who else know's?" he said

"Don't worry just me, Sasuke and Naruto are oblivious as is Madara"

Obito relaxed and sat down "Seeming as you're being so damn nosy and I know you won't let it go, yes Iruka does know"

Itachi managed to hide his surprise, he didn't particularly care whether Kakashi was cheating or not, but he did like to know everything "Interesting" he said carefully

Obito grinned "You though we were cheating on him"

Itachi glowered, Obito had long been the only one able to read him like a book "Well it was the logical conclusion"

"Mah, no need to sounds so defensive" Obito grinned satisfied the control of the conversation now lay in his hands "You know what I'm like with commitment, I can be bothered with a long term relationship, and finding casual sex is so hard these days"

"Especially when you've already been through everyone from here to the state line" Itachi added sardonically earning himself a pouty glare from Obito

"Kakashi always was the best sex I ever had, I saw no reason to stop just be because he went and fell in love, our relationship was always of convienience. Luckily Iruka doesn't mind me joining in on occasion"

This time Itachi only managed to contain his surprise enough that his mouthful of coffee only partially sprayed everywhere,

Obito laughed "Still got a long way to go before you can know everything about me Weasel-chan"

Itachi glared cleaning the coffee off the table "So you, Kakashi and Iruka"

Itachi said still trying to work it out in his head "Surprised you managed to get Iruka to agree to that"

"Yeah well you know once it's in not much you can do about it"

For the third time that morning Itachi coffee was abandoned in favour of a coughing fit

Obito stood up and whacked him on the bed "this never gets old, cousin" he said laughing

"If I didn't know you so well, I say you were lying" Itachi decided to leave his coffee for the remainder of this conversation and settled for crossing his arms

Obito grinned widely his eyes closing "I've know both of them since I was a little boy, and I would never have dreamed of joining them if Kakashi hadn't told me it was ok. Although I suspect he left out certain pertinent details when he told Iruka he was getting him a 'fun' birthday present"

"You two are so weird"

Obito nodded smiling, "It's perfect Kakashi and Iruka get their perfect happy couple relationship with the occasional added spice, and I get casual sex with two people I know, trust and care about" he frowned "Naruto and Sasuke can't know, Sasuke would probably shrug it off but Naruto…" he trailed off and Itachi nodded, the kid already had a fragile view of the way the world worked this might just tip the balance

"Madara to, you know how he reacted when he found out about Kakashi and I, he won't let me get away again"

Itachi nodded again "Well he's not due back for another couple weeks, and I think Naruto's going to be spending a lot of time here, so go crazy"

Obito winked "I will" he stood "now I'm going for a shower"

Itachi shook his head, smiling slightly before going back to his coffee.

* * *

i just love to mess with obito XD he's such a perv.

and this is aniue Itachi, he peeks on sleeping boys ^^ as the eldest he bore most of his fathers discipline, and is a bit of an emotional retard because of it, he both hates and envies Sasuke. Although sasuke is still a grumpy little ass he does wear his heart on his sleeve a bit more, however even Itachi is swayed by Naruto XD

not sure where the last bit came from with obito and itachi, i just think that obito is like naruto, add that to natural Uchiha genes and he's got itachi sussed and confused ^^

anyway r and r


	9. I thought it was obvious

And here is another chapter ^_^ i decided to take advantage of the break in the weather to boot my comp up and get soemthing done. All the while this stupid heat persists it is simply to hot to have my computor on...not to mention concentrateXD

i apologise in advance for the even less frequent updates as we move into summer ^^:..

still enjoy, i've forgotton what age they are meant to be...-head desk- i fail... it prob irrelevant anyway.

Oooo ive managed to coincide my new love for snape harry fanfic with the release of the 6th film! that should be epic fun in the cinema whenever snape comes on and i cant help but giggle like a little girl XD

it's odd how shouta is acceptable in anime/manga because the visual for the characters is drawn and there fore' not real' but for book/movies its abit creepy...or maybe thats just because i keep visualising daniel radcliffe and snapes actor -forgot his name-... anyway on with the show. i'll go be a HP fan somewhere else XD

* * *

_You forget, sometimes, in old age what it felt like to be young. To not give a damn about anything because you have your entire life ahead of you. I remember being so angry with my son when he told me he'd got his girlfriend pregnant, 15, barely educated with this idiotic thought they could live of a crappy wage he got from playing in bars. I ignored the look of hope and joy when he thought he would have a family of his own, the excited conversation as he promised her everything would be ok, and I pushed in with my fear and panic and made them give the baby away_.

_I wonder if things would have been different had they kept him. I wonder if Naruto would ever forgive if he learnt the truth about his family._

_-Tsunade_

Sasuke sat at the table staring at Itachi, the older Uchiha had been smirking at him ever since he came down for his caffeine fix, having not yet managed to get hold of the coffee Sasuke was not in any mood to be messed about with,

"What?" he snapped as he shuffled to the coffee pot

"Bet you didn't greet Naruto like that this morning"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and glared at his brother "Naruto doesn't annoy me before my coffee"

Itachi smirked at him again "No I suppose when he's asleep and curled up against your chest is it sort of hard to annoy you"

Sasuke froze and turned around "What re you talking about?"

Itachi leant forward "I came into wake you up is all, very cute I might add"

Sasuke stepped forward planting his hands on the table "Itachi…" Sasuke was glaring at him,

Itachi sat back and propped a leg up on the table "I don't care who you sleep with, in fact I whole heartedly approve of Naru-chan, very cute I think" Itachi raised an eyebrow

Sasuke flushed and balled his fists "Pervert, stay away from him"

Itachi stood up ignoring the remark and unspoken threat "But Madara and indeed father may feel differently, I'm just warning you. You were lucky it was me this morning"

Sasuke snorted "Lucky my arse"

"I try not to think about your arse to much Sasuke" Itachi slid something across the table

Sasuke looked down at the hefty lock resting there and looked up in surprise

"To stop me accidentally getting a look at your arse" Itachi reasoned smirking again

Sasuke grabbed the lock and stomped back to the coffee pot muttering obscenities at his brother, before eventually pouring out a mug and settling down on the other side of the kitchen, taking a mouthful he sighed and looked at the plates and mugs by the sink,

"Obito's home" he stated

Itachi nodded, the only person who left such a sticky mess on a plate was Obito who, not content with one flavour of toast, had several each favouring a different brand of jam, jelly or honey

Sasuke sighed "Should probably keep Naruto away from his house for a while then"

Itachi looked at him sharply "why is that Sasuke-kun?" he asked carefully

Sasuke levelled his gaze on him "wouldn't want Naruto exposed to that level of perversion and sex would we now"

Itachi managed to keep his surprise hidden this time "true enough, although I didn't know you knew"

"I spend most of my time at that house, and none of them are subtle. They're lucky Naruto is so naïve and I'm so good at keeping him occupied when Obito drops by"

"Obito seemed so proud of himself for keeping it a secret, he'll be most annoyed to learn he failed"

Sasuke shrugged "he should learn to lock doors then"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke jangled the lock in his hand "this should have been given to him a long time ago" he grabbed a doughnut from the box laying on the counter, refilled the coffee mug walked out the kitchen

"You'll make him fat if you keep feeding him sugar for breakfast" Itachi called after Sasuke, who responded by flipping him off over his shoulder and continuing upstairs.

xxxxxx

Sasuke stared at Naruto, the blonde was still asleep. He had however managed to move whilst asleep and now took up most of the large bed. Sasuke twisted his head around in an attempt to see how that position could possibly be comfortable, sighing he walked over and, with the hand that didn't contain a doughnut and coffee mug, tried to push him over. Naruto was not budging, irritated Sasuke set the mug and cake down before brushing sugar off his hands and grasping the blondes side to roll him over, Naruto woke up, squeaked and grabbed the dark haired boy pulling him over. Sasuke spread his limbs to stop them toppling off the other side of the bed and found himself splayed across Naruto, the blonde silently giggling underneath him, Sasuke gave in and laughed quietly to,

"Idiot"

"Well you pushed me"

"Yeah, Cause you were taking up my whole bed!"

"Well, you left, three second rule"

"That's food idiot"

Naruto pouted "whatever, you're heavy"

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Naruto, their positioning had not escaped the Uchiha, and he mentally sighed preparing to move before Naruto got uncomfortable or suspicious. He stopped abruptly when he felt a soft pressure against his mouth, he stared down at Naruto in shock

"I-I'm sorry, sometimes I see Kakashi kiss Iruka, I thought…" Naruto trailed off the look of sleepy happiness slowly being replaced by worry and fear

Sasuke jolted out of his thoughts at the saddened face Naruto was now pulling

"No, it's fine Naruto, I was just surprised" Sasuke hastened to reassure the blonde as he sat up, running a hand through his hair "it wasn't something I expected you to do"

"Why? Kakashi and Iruka do it all the time, and they're best friends" sometimes Sasuke wondered how Naruto had made it through high school without being corrupted even a little

"You know Kakashi and Iruka are more than friends right?"

Naruto treated him to a scowl "of course, I'm not stupid. But we're really close and it seemed like an ok thing to do" he looked away a faint blush tinting his skin "relax I won't do it again" he mumbled

Sasuke started not wanting to push the blonde away "no, Naruto's that's fine I don't mind really, it just surprised me"

The look on Naruto's face could only be described as smug and conniving "so you _want_ me to kiss you" he said smirking. It was then Sasuke realised just how much he had rubbed off on the boy as he stuttered for an appropriate answer

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that kissing isn't something friends just do with each other" he said eventually trying to deflect the question

"I know" Naruto was smiling at Sasuke softly, he stood and grabbed his jumper "I need to get home" and he smiled again before leaving Sasuke alone to think about the last statement.

xxxxx

Naruto smiled all the way back to his house, he knew most people thought him to be innocent and naïve, and, if he were honest, mostly he was. However he wasn't stupid and while he didn't claim to understand how relationships worked, he knew Kakashi and Iruka were happy. He was happy when he was with Sasuke, so it made sense for him to equate those two relationships. Stepping inside the house he called out loudly, having learnt from several awkward encounters that letting Kakashi know he was home was the best way to go. Sure enough there was a string of curses and a thud from upstairs, Naruto smiled and slipped his shoes off, they thought they were being so subtle.

xxxxxx

Sasuke had been staring broodily at the toaster for almost half an hour, growling at anyone who tried to toast stuff in it, which was irritating Obito as he was currently trying to snack. Eventually he rounded on Sasuke and glared at him, Sasuke ignored him,

"Sasuke" he waved his hand in front of the teens face before poking him to get a response

"What? Aren't you busy screwing your best mate or something"

"No, Naruto came home, but the fact you failed to keep him here is an argument for another day. Right now I want some toast, tell me what bothering you so I can piss you off so you can stomp off to your room and leave me and the toaster in peace"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised in a silent acknowledgement of the jibe, but he didn't bother responding much to Obito's annoyance. The older Uchiha sat down and sighed heavily, knowing the only way he was going to get toast was to wait for Sasuke to say something then leave,

"He kissed me"

Obito sighed, realising this wasn't going to easy "who kissed you?"

"Naruto, he kissed me, looked innocent, smug and manipulative then left"

Obito's head hit the table top "he can't have looked all three"

"Well he did, and then he smirked at me and said he knew that kisses weren't for friends" Sasuke looked particularly affronted that he had been smirked at

Obito meanwhile had started grinning "well then it sounds, like this innocent little blonde you've been pining over isn't quite so innocent"

Sasuke glared at the toaster as Obito continued,

"Seems like maybe he's hinting at what your to pussy to admit to?"

Sasuke kicked the table and stood up leaving Obito and the toaster alone,

"Thank you, god" Obito briefly looked skyward before setting about toasting all the bread he could find.

xxxxxx

Sasuke was now glaring at the ceiling, he hated this feeling of not knowing, so used to being control, it confused him. He ran Naruto's last comment through his mind several times before making a decision, he sat up his face set determinedly. If Naruto was old enough and clever enough to try and play games with him, the he was old enough and clever enough to deal with some truth from Sasuke. Quite where this new found confidence had come from he didn't know, but he walked over to Naruto's house and slid in through the bedroom window as he had done so many times before and closed it behind himself, turning and getting ready to talk to his best friend. A stray thought crossed his mind, which the teenage gleeful part of himself grabbed hold of and before he knew it he'd crossed the room and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

* * *

Sasuke really needs to keep his horny inner sasuke under control...

and no Naruto is not secretly a know it all Xd he's just not as hopeless as everyone thinks, he's very observant, unfortunatly he doesnt always understnad what observes.

poor toaster....


	10. Inside my dreams

_gyha sorry for the long update!! I've been hoplessly distracted XDD im rewatching bleach...^^;;;_

_anyway here's the next chapter...enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_He's a pretty bright kid, given the way he was treated or maybe because of it, he has this amazing ability to see right into you. Deep inside to the truths even you can't see. I am well aware Naruto knows exactly what is going on between myself, Kakashi and Iruka. He may not totally understand us, but he accepts we are happy and that is enough for him. He knows his world is in balance and if Iruka and Kakashi believe he doesn't know and hiding makes them feel better about it…well he's perfectly happy to indulge them to keep his world in balance. He is far more aware than we give him credit for. Maybe he is more right than anyone else, to recognise happiness and peace even if it's not 'normal' to be so accepting._

_-Obito_

Iruka opened his eyes sleepily, he could see across from him the silvery grey spikes of Kakashi's hair and he smiled. No matter how many times he woke up to the sight he still smiled like a teenage girl every time. He pressed his nose gently into the pillow inhaling the faint scent of Obito that had lingered from the previous day. He'd hate to admit it but he yearned to wake up and see the black mop of hair next to the familiar silver one. What had started as a way to excite Kakashi and make him happy, had turned into was felt distinctly like a relationship, he couldn't quite remember when Obito had become such a fixture in their lives, but he had been around for about six months now. That in itself was a record for Obito who rarely stayed anywhere longer than a month. Iruka furrowed his brow, the more he though about it the more confusing it because, over the last six or so months Obito had been over almost every night, and he hadn't noticed any strange people coming and leaving the Uchiha house. This had lead him to the conclusion several times that Obito had actually chosen to remain faithful to him and Kakashi, which troubled Iruka, it was highly out of character, and more to the point it changed their entire arrangement. Their relationship with Obito was based on the fact he showed up every now and then wanting some easy sex with people he trusted. Then he left, Iruka and Kakashi carried on being family and Obito popped back a few months latter and spiced things up a bit.

"I can feel you thinking all the way over here" Kakashi rolled over smiling softly at the trouble brunette "what you thinking about?"

"Obito" he replied without thinking, he'd never had any reason to hide things from Kakashi he wasn't going to start now

"Should I be jealous?" he teased pulling Iruka closer

"He's been around a long time this time hasn't he?"

Kakashi sighed "If you're worried don't be, you'll always come first"

Iruka looked at him "I'm not questioning that, I'm a little offended you think I could be insecure"

"Then what, it's clearly bothering you"

Iruka sighed and rolled to face him "he's been around for what six months? He hasn't to my knowledge slept with anyone except us, he hasn't disappeared off or had anyone odd come over to his. It's like he's finally chosen to settle down, and he's picked us"

Kakashi thought for a moment "I guess"

"Ever helpful"

Kakashi laughed "I stopped trying to figure Obito out a long time ago, he'll tell us when he's ready"

Iruka chewed his lip "would it be so bad?" he asked quietly

"Hmm?" Kakashi sat up slightly sensing this was important

"If he has chosen us, would it be so bad? I mean…" he tailed off unsure how to finish

Kakashi stared for a moment before breaking out into a grin "you _like_ him" he laughed and flopped back on the bed

"No need to be so rude" Iruka said grumpily

"Sorry, it's just funny, you used to hate the guy"

"I never hated him, I was just...concerned"

"Whatever"

Iruka ignored him "I guess I've got kinda used to him the past few years, I miss him when he's not here" he paused remembering the morning "I guess waking up with him as well wouldn't be so bad"

Kakashi sat up again "you've really though about this haven't you?"

Iruka blushed nervously

Kakashi thought for a moment "I suppose I could be convinced to share you, if you wanted to"

Iruka stared at him and Kakashi sighed,

"Look, I was in love with Obito before I even knew what the word meant, but he's Obito, you don't fall in love with him. He did break my heart, and you came along and you patched me up and here we are. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and yeah I've already admitted I'll never stop loving Obito. So do you really think the possibility of having both of you would be rejected?"

"You don't think it's weird?"

Kakashi laughed "Iruka, honey. We are two gay men living together with our adopted son. We regularly engage in threesome sex with our neighbour, who we both appear to be quite infatuated with" he reached over and kissed Iruka "We are the very definition of weird, so why change anything now?"

Iruka smiled softly against the warm skin, "What about Naruto?" he frowned

Kakashi laughed "Hate to break it to you, but he knows more than he lets on"

Iruka sat up, worried "Kakashi?"

The man sighed and pulled Iruka back down onto his chest "I think he'd be happy if Obito became a bit more of a fixture, they've got on well ever since they first met"

Iruka smiled remembering the day they took Naruto shopping and met the dark haired Uchiha, the blonde had loved his 'uncle' ever since then. Obito's easy going personality and childish disposition easily breaking past the barriers Naruto had up

"We need to talk to Obito" Iruka said making the decision

Kakshi nodded "later" he grunted burying his face in the pillow

Naruto hadn't moved, his entire body was stood stock still. Sasuke closed his eyes and stepped back, disappointment and embarrassment obvious across his face,

"I'm sorry" Naruto's voice was soft and Sasuke's head snapped up

"Why? I'm the moron who broke into your bedroom and molested you, I know you well enough not to cross that line" he looked at the floor

"It was a surprise, I'm not used to physical contact, you scared me"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "I'll leave" he said quietly and turned, a gentle hand on his wrist stopping him from leaving

"It was strange, for the longest time only Iruka and Kakashi could touch me, then you were allowed close, but never to much. I thought about kissing you, I dreamed about it and it scared me. When I thought about it was never nice, it was always forceful and…" he looked away "I wanted it to stop. But when I dream about you, you're so kind and…" he looked up and Sasuke was shocked to see he was crying "It's nothing like I remember"

Sasuke stepped forward wrapping his arms around the blonde, Naruto very rarely admitted to remembering his past, and even less often did he talk about it

He hiccuped trying to stop himself from crying "I-I wanted to try it for real, so I kissed you and it was nice, but it didn't feel right" he shrugged "I just thought maybe it's only nice in dreams"

Sasuke wiped his face with his thumb, licking the salty liquid as Naruto laughed weakly at the childhood gesture neither had had a use for in many years

"It hurt's when you touch me Sasuke" he whispered and pressed Sasuke's hand against his stomach "It feels like everything's moving around"

Sasuke smiled "I feel it to, that's how it's supposed to feel"

"It feels like I'm burning"

"Does it feel good though?" Sasuke asked smiling when Naruto nodded hesitantly "can I kiss you again then?"

Naruto bit his lip before nodding again, Sasuke leant forward and captured his bottom lip gently sucking it into his mouth and sealing their lips together. Naruto sighed, relaxing into Sasuke's arms and he mimicked the actions, shivering and tensing when he felt a gentle tongue push against his lips. Slowly he opened them letting Sasuke in, he opened his eyes watching Sasuke watch him and smiled pulling away,

"It's a lot nice when I'm expecting it" he said and Sasuke blushed

"Well if you're quite done teaching my son all the things we were hoping to keep him away from I'd appreciate your presence downstairs"

They looked up to find Kakashi standing in the door way an amused smirk on his face, there was an awkward silence before Kakashi sighed and shook his head "don't let Iruka see, and can you please come downstairs when you've stopped being that ridiculous shade of red" he left, sauntering down the hallway slowly

Moments later the two boys followed him making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them as they walked into the front room.


End file.
